The Final Countdown
The Final Countdown is the thirty-fifth operation, after Ready to Roll Out and before No Match for the Guardian. When the Futuretech Commander arrives, Giles Price tells him that the clock is ticking and there isn't anything the Commander can deal with it. When he's defeated, Giles can just say that he will have a different weapon better than the Proton Collider which is now taken to FutureTech Corporation. Background FutureTech is ordered to steal the Proton Collider as their Commander is sent to the Atlantic Ocean. Over there, five Allied bases are led by none other than Giles Price who stalls three on large islands and two on smaller islands north-east of the player's position. The Commander despite hearing that Giles Price had some Proton Colliders counting down to zero in launching them, must use naval forces or a Commando from any faction to destroy the five Allied bases to rubble. Once they are down, Giles Price would say that next time, he will have a different weapon better than the Proton Collider. FutureTech believes that a weapon of theirs is still needed to be unlocked, which is the Future Tank X-1 from all three Allied Commanders held in the Soviet Union as their main Command Center. Briefing Information *Teams: 1 vs 1 *Enemies: Giles Price *Tech Unlocked: Proton Collider *Next challenge unlocked: No Match for the Guardian *Location: Atlantic Ocean (south of Takara Sato's position) Tips for battle * If playing as Rising Sun the best way to attack is by rushing and constructing Shogun battleships to destroy Giles' bases. * Do not rush using VX transforming vehicles because he will send Apollo fighters to your base and kill them all * If playing as Allies, an Assault destroyer rush combined with Aircraft carrier rush is wise * If playing as Soviets rush Stingrays * Don't use air units as stated above * If Tanya is unlocked, she can be very effective since Giles' structures are built very close together. Under par Time As hinted above, aircraft should not be used in this mission! ''' Allies build one barracks, two power plants, two ore refinery's and one naval yard. Start training engineers to capture the oil derricks on the small islands. Start upgrading untill you have Max Clearance. After this, start building Hydrofoils and 2 Riptide ACVs, to transport Tanya (Red Alert 3). Also, start with building Aircraft carrier (Red Alert 3), to assist in destroying bases. Use Tanya (Red Alert 3) to destroy the construction yard and the power plants, then destroy the airfield and the rest of one of the five bases. Repeat until you have destroyed all the bases on the map. '''Note: Keep an eye out for Spectrum towers when approaching Giles's bases, because they can oneshot Tanya. A way to play past the defenses is to use the Blackout Missile from the aircraft carrier, To temporarily disable defenses and the Proton Colliders! Also watch out for bombers, but build 3 Hydrofoils, with one on Weapon Jammer to cancel the bombers attack! Trivia The name of the mission is a reference to a song of the same name, "The Final Countdown" from Europe, and it's their most famous song. Category:Challenges